


320 dollars

by Kyuko



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Desolation Row, Bottom Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Desrow Gerard, Dom Frank Iero, M/M, Sex Club, Sub Gerard Way, Sugar Baby Frank, Sugar Daddy, Sugar daddy Grant, Top Frank Iero, sex auction, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuko/pseuds/Kyuko
Summary: So there he was. Hanging out with his bandmates in the garage and googling >losing your virginity at a sex club?< on his phone. He was lying on a ratty couch and bounced his leg on it while waiting for the results to load. Ray busied himself with his guitar while Mikey was talking to Bob about the next gig.Gerard tapped the first result. A person who asked that exact same question on an anonymous messaging board. The replies were as expected. They varied from >no don’t do that<, >I could be the one to show you a good time<, >many are uncomfortable fucking virgin strangers<, to >send pix?<. But one answer piqued his interest.>You could ask the club owner whether you can arrange an auction. People pay good money to pop cherries, you might cash in between 5$-10k$!<
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way, Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	320 dollars

Call Gerard impatient, but he was growing really sick of being a virgin. It was getting embarrassing. He was twenty seven and already had a few relationships, but none ever evolved into anything sexual. Mostly because he was honestly afraid of that stage.

You see, he had a bit of a reputation. A carefully maintained reputation. He was the frontman of a punk rock band that performed in greasy venues and picked a lot of fights. He definitely could deliver a good punch and had a dominant aura that enraptured the audience. It would only make sense for a rockstar like him to have rough sex all the time. But the problem was, he much prefered the thought of being on the receiving end. The thought of topping someone turned him off a lot and especially during his first time he’d much rather have someone to guide him through the process. That mentality worked for probably five years now.

But now he was twenty seven and waiting for that special someone with whom he doesn’t fear getting his reputaton ruined with hasn’t worked.

So there he was. Hanging out with his bandmates in the garage and googling >losing your virginity at a sex club?< on his phone. He was lying on a ratty couch and bounced his leg on it while waiting for the results to load. Ray busied himself with his guitar while Mikey was talking to Bob about the next gig.

Gerard tapped the first result. A person who asked that exact same question on an anonymous messaging board. The replies were as expected. They varied from >no don’t do that<, >I could be the one to show you a good time<, >many are uncomfortable fucking virgin strangers<, to >send pix?<. But one answer piqued his interest.

>You could ask the club owner whether you can arrange an auction. People pay good money to pop cherries, you might cash in between 5$-10k$!<

Gerard had heard of auctioning off sex before, but only in porn. Was that really a thing? He had to find out, even if he wouldn’t do it. He hopped off the couch. “I’ll be right back,” he said, earning a small collective hum in response before he left the garage.

+++

Turned out, those auctions were a real thing. And it also turned out that Gerard actually agreed to selling his virginity like a prostitute. He had to cancel a plan or two with his friends and made sure to leave 10 minutes after they had left. If he overheard them correctly, then Mikey, Ray, and Bob went to a show while the new weird Frank guy said he’s out clubbing. It was perfect. He made sure to go to the sex club on the other side of the town and for double security he made sure to disguise himself somewhat. He caked his face in makeup carefully following a tutorial on youtube and shoplifted a short dress. Should be enough to fool a passing fan. He pulled the hood of his jacket deeply over his face as he sat in the bus, waiting for his station.

He was a little nervous, but who wouldn’t be?

+++

“Daddy, Daddy, I heard there is an auction later today!” The short man basically hopped on the significantly taller one’s lap in excitement. “You surely want to give me my allowance head of time, don’t you?” He purred, watching his daddy take a sip from his martini.

“You’ve been so demanding as of late, Frankie. You have enough money for tonight.” He placed down his martini and wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist, who was pouting like a toddler wearing a suit and tie.

“But Grant-“

“I said no. Stop frowning, baby.” Grant pressed a kiss against his jawline. He picked up his drink again and turned his attention to the club owner who pranced on the stage. She brought a microphone and tapped it a few times.

“Hello friends of the Spice Chamber!” She exclaimed and extended her arm. The guests turned their face to the lady. “Some of you might have heard it, but tonight we’re selling a few virgins again!” She paused for the roaring cheer to fill the room. “The auction begins in ten minutes, ready your wallets because tonight we have three lovely candidates to choose from. But remember, only one per person, don’t be greedy.”

The crowd grew noiser. Everyone got strangely excited over fucking presumably a bunch of young ladies. Grant rolled his eyes. He never understood the appeal. But Frank was vibrating like wild in his lap and tugging on his lapel, begging again for money and attempting to sway his daddy with kisses.

Soon the promised virgins stepped on stage. One was a short blonde lady wearing short shorts and a sheer babydoll top, the other was a medium build young man in a suit with slick back hair, and the third was a tall lady with straight black hair and a dark bodycon mini dress with sheer long sleeves. Frank was confused at first, but after further looking at her face he perked up again. He couldn’t wait. The club owner introduced each of the three, but he honestly wasn’t listening until she reached the third candidate.

“And number three is Gee! He is 27, wants to be dominated and desperately needs to be dicked down- his words, not mine,” She laughed and Gee shily shifted her weight from foot to foot. Or the highheels were getting uncomfortable, it was hard to tell. Frank grabbed Grants arm and pulled him into the cheering crowd.

“Now now, who do we start with? The bitch?” The owner asked and pointed at the blonde woman. The crowd applauded. “The bear?” She pointed at the man, the crowd grew a little quieter. “Or the sissy?” Before she could adequately point at Gee the crowd was already going wild, jeering and clapping. She let out another hearty laugh. “Alright, the auction begins. Starting with 20 dollars, who bids more?”

Immediately Frank raised his finger. “30.”

“50!” One of the regulars, Bert shouted.

“Right-y, right-y, fifty dollars, anyone bidding 60?”

“70!” Another gentleman yelled, yet Bert retorted with the offer of 80. Frank jumped in to go for 100, but once again another man bid more.

He glared in the man’s direction. “130!”

“150!”

“160!”

“170!”

“200!” Frank eventually barked. That was all the remaining money he had in his pocket. He glanced towards the stage and saw Gee watching with wide eyes, a hand covering his mouth.

“Wow, wow, you guys are feral!” The club owner remarked. “Anyone who bids more than 200? 230 maybe?”

And again, that stupid motherfucker’s hand went up again.

“Oooh, nice. 250, anyone? Gee’s virginity for 230 for the first—”

“280.” Frank looked up next to him. Grant of all people raised his hand. The other gentleman didn’t seem too pleased.

“290!”

“320.”

“320 dollars for Gee’s virginity! For the first, the second, and the third. Sold to Mr Morrison! Congrats!” She exclaimed, trying to clap with a microphone in her hand. “Gee, feel free to leave the stage.” She threw him a smile and he smiled back with a red face before the stepped off the stage.

Grant grabbed Frank’s hand led him to the front of the stage to meet Gee who seemed nervous. Grant greeted with a smile and a firm handshake. “Hello, I’m Grant and this is my sugar baby Frank.” At the mention of the latter’s name, Gee’s eyes widened as he looked at thw shorter man. No fucking way. “How about we go somewhere private?” He received a nod and the three of them went upstairs to one of the rooms specifically for fucking.

The second they entered the room and closed the door, Gerard turned towards Frank. “Frank?! You said you went out clubbing!”

“I am at a club, Gerard, I didn’t lie,” Frank replied with a shit eating grin.

“Say one word about this to anyone and you are a dead man.”

“I don’t plan to, really, I just want to uh, get to know you, y’know?”

Gerard lowered his head and racked his hand through his hair. “This is beyond humiliating.” Maybe it was the crappy lighting but his eyes looked almost glossy, as if he was going to cry any moment now.

A warm hand rubbed his back. “Do you wish to go home? I can get you a cab,” Grant asked softly.

“I’m fine. I just…”

“Please, I promise I won’t tell.” Frank sank down on his knee to look Gerard in the eyes and reached out for his hand. “I’ve had a crush on you ever since I’ve seen you live. And then I got to know you privately and saw what an incredible person you are and I want to treat you so well. You can tell everyone you fucked the shit out of me, but please let me take care of you.” He fully enclapsed Gerard’s hand in his. “And even after this night I want to be good to you. Will you give me a chance?”

Silence. Only Gerard’s uneven breathing filled the room. “I will.” His uncertain expression suddenly turned cocky. “Impress me.”


End file.
